Das Meer von Caprica
by viper47
Summary: Wie Lee und Kara sich kennenlernen, wie daraus eine Freundschaft entsteht und wie es dazu kommt, dass Kara sich mit Zak verlobt.
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: Kara/Lee

Disclaimer: Gehört alles nicht mir (schnüff)!

**Kapitel 1**

„Also, sie muss auf meiner Liste in die Top fünf, da gibt es gar keinen Zweifel! Hast du diesen Hintern gesehen?", griente Larry. Schamlos starrte er der jungen Kadettin hinterher, die gerade die Mensa verließ.

Lee zuckte nur mit den Schultern und schob sich noch ein Stück Lasagne in den Mund.

„Ja, der Hintern ist toll, aber sie ist total langweilig. Sie ist mit mir in der Manöverklasse", fügte er erklärend hinzu.

Larry wandte sich wieder Lee zu, der ihm gegenüber am Tisch saß und grinste frech: „Also, solange sie im Bett nicht auch fad ist kann ich darüber hinwegsehen..."

Das brachte Lee zum Grinsen. „Du kannst über alles hinwegsehen, solange du nur jemanden in deine Koje kriegst."

Larry schüttelte den Kopf: „Tja, besser als übertrieben wählerisch zu sein wie jemand anderer hier. Weniger als fünf in einem Jahr, das sollte dir echt peinlich sein! Schließlich sind wir nur einmal auf der Fliegerakademie. So eine Auswahl haben wir nie wieder!"

Lee stocherte auf seinem Teller herum. Larry gegenüber hätte er es nie zugegeben, aber die gelegentlichen One Night Stands auf der Fliegerakademie begeisterten ihn einfach nicht mehr besonders. Klar, es war einige Male passiert, schließlich war er zwanzig und wer konnte da schon nein sagen. Trotzdem, ein Mädchen, für das er mehr war, als nur ein Körper zur Abkühlung wäre eine willkommene Abwechslung. Nein, korrigierte er sich selbst. Ein Mädchen von dem er tatsächlich _wollte_, dass er mehr für sie war.

Der junge Kadett suchte noch nach einer passenden Antwort, als ihn ein lautes Krachen zusammenzucken ließ.

Lee drehte sich in seinem Sessel, um zu sehen, was los war.

„Du findest es also lustig herumzuerzählen, dass du mich mit Ambrosia abgefüllt hast und mich dann gevögelt hast?"

Ein blondes Mädchen stand direkt hinter Lees Tisch und starrte auf einen Kadetten, der sich die Hand auf seine blutige Nase hielt. Vor seinen Füßen lag ein Tablett, das Essen war über den ganzen Fußboden verstreut.

In der Mensa wurde es leiser, schließlich versprach das hier pikanten Gesprächsstoff für ein paar Tage.

Lee musterte das Mädchen neugierig. Er hatte sie noch nie gesehen, sie musste eine von den Neulingen sein. Sie war blond, athletisch und ihre Augen sprühten nur so vor Ärger. Dass der junge Mann, dem sie einen rechten Haken verpasst hatte um mehr als einen Kopf größer war als sie, schien sie nicht im geringsten einzuschüchtern.

Larry bemerkte Lees offensichtliche Faszination und versetzte ihm unter dem Tisch einen Fußtritt: „Sexy! Das Gegenteil von Langeweile! Die solltest du dir schnappen."

„Verflucht Kara, ich habs doch nur zwei Leuten erzählt. Außerdem hab ich dich mit Ambrosia abgefüllt, das kannst du nicht bestreiten. Und das mit dem Vögeln, na ja, ich habs ja bloß angedeutet."

Ein kollektives Seufzen ging durch den Raum. Lee schmunzelte, dieser Typ hatte wirklich keine Ahnung von Frauen.

Wie vorauszusehen schienen die Worte Kara nicht sehr zu besänftigen und ihr Gegenüber machte sicherheitshalber einen Schritt zurück.

„Frak, in meiner Erinnerung hab ich dich unter den Tisch getrunken! Allein deshalb konnte schon gar nichts passieren."

Der Kadett starrte sie trotzig an: „Es konnte nur deshalb nichts passieren, weil du so verflucht frigide bist!"

Jetzt verstummten auch die letzten Geräusche und die Kadetten, die weiter hinten saßen, reckten die Köpfe, um nur ja nichts zu verpassen.

„10 Kubits, dass sie ihm ein blaues Auge verpasst."

Einen Moment lang sah es tatsächlich so aus, als würde Kara sich auf ihren Gegenüber stürzen, doch dann entspannte sich ihre Haltung und sie begann laut zu lachen.

„Ich frigide? Das hör ich echt zum ersten Mal!" In ihren Augen blitzte es schelmisch auf und sie blickte suchend auf die Leute, die rundherum saßen. „Ich frigide?", wiederholte sie, „Die Herausforderung nehme ich an."

Lee musste grinsen, der entschlossene Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht versprach nichts Gutes.

Sein Schmunzeln verging ihm allerdings schnell, als ihre braunen Augen auf ihn fielen.

Er spürte ein leichtes Ziehen im Magen, ihr Blick war so intensiv, er wollte sich abwenden, aber es gelang ihm nicht.

Mit wenigen energischen Schritten stand Kara neben ihm und packte seinen Kopf mit beiden Händen.

Dann presste sie mit einer zielstrebigen Bewegung ihre Lippen gegen seine. Im ersten Moment war Lee wie erstarrt, aber dann fühlte er wie ihre Zunge federleicht seine Unterlippe entlang strich und die plötzliche Intensität ihrer Berührung warf ihn fast vom Sessel. Seine Gedanken setzten aus, er packte ihre Handgelenke und begann ihren Kuss zu erwidern. Sie schmeckte süß und kraftvoll und sie war ihm mehr als ebenbürtig.

„Stop, Kadett, das reicht!" „Lee.", sagte er und seine Finger verstärkten seinen Griff. „Lee", wiederholte sie. Einen Moment lang starrte Kara ihn mit einem merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck an, dann schüttelte sie seine Hände ab und richtete sich auf. Lee bewegte benommen den Arm, um sie zurückzuholen. Als ihm klar wurde, was er da tat, breitete sich eine langsame Röte auf seinem Gesicht aus.

Die übrigen Kadetten johlten und von den Blicken, die Lee trafen waren nicht wenige neidisch.

Kara spazierte inzwischen in aller Seelenruhe zu dem jungen Mann zurück, der das Ganze missmutig beobachtet hatte.

Ein verschmitztes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht pflanzte sie sich vor ihm auf. „Frigide, hah!"

Triumphierend wandte sie sich ab und marschierte aus der Mensa.

Zurück ließ sie einen Haufen grölender und klatschender Kadetten. Zwei von ihnen hatten ziemlich rote Gesichter, wenn auch aus unterschiedlichen Gründen.

Larry hörte schließlich auf zu lachen und beugte sich über den Tisch vor. „Verflucht Lee, du hast vielleicht ein Glück!"

Er betrachtete seinen Kumpel genauer und schmunzelte.

„Du brauchst es mir nicht zu verraten! Ich weiß, wer ab heute an der Spitze deiner Liste steht."

ENDE

Über ein Feedback freue ich mich.


	2. Chapter 2

**Freundschaft**

Kara! Bleib stehen, verflucht! Gib mein Zeug zurück! Kara, stopp!

Verfolgt von lautem Geschrei und ein paar Flüchen raste Kara um die Ecke und rannte so schnell sie konnte den Gang entlang. Hinter sich hörte sie schon ihre Verfolger und vor lauter Hektik verstreute sie ein paar der Kleidungstücke, die sie in einem Bündel über dem Arm trug.

Frak, sie liebte die Flugakademie! So viel Spaß hatte sie in der Schule nie gehabt. Sie liebte die Gemeinschaft mit den anderen Kadetten, die gemeinsamen Barbesuche, das Triad spielen. Und sie liebte das Fliegen. Bisher war sie nur im Simulator gewesen, aber schon das versetzte sie in einen unglaublichen Adrenalinrausch.

Was Kara weniger liebte war das dauernde „Sir, ja Sir." Der militärische Gehorsam, dem sie sich beugen musste fiel ihr nicht leicht.

Kara sprintete um eine weitere Ecke und ohne weiter nachzudenken steuerte sie die vierte Tür von rechts an. Lees Tür.

Lee schrak von seinen Büchern auf, als plötzlich die Tür aufgerissen wurde und eine japsende Kara hereinstürmte.

Trotz der Eile genoss sie für einen Moment seinen Anblick. Er saß in Hemdsärmeln vor seinem Schreibtisch, unrasiert und von seinem Hinterkopf stand ein kleines Haarbüschel ab. Er sah müde aus, aber seine blauen Augen leuchteten so intensiv wie immer. Ihr Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer.

„Schnell Lee, versteck mich!"

„Eines Tages stecken sie mich noch in eine Zelle wegen deiner blöden Scherze."

Aber er lachte bei ihrem Anblick und stand auf. Sie hatte nichts anderes erwartet, auf ihren besten Freund war bisher noch immer Verlass gewesen.

Am Tag nach dem berüchtigten Kuss hatte sie sich zu ihm an den Tisch gesetzt und seit damals waren sie unzertrennliche Freunde.

Es gab Momente in denen sie dachte, dass vielleicht mehr zwischen ihnen war. Wenn sie aufschaute und er ganz schnell den Blick senkte, damit sie nicht sah, dass er sie beobachtete. Wenn sie sich ein wenig länger berührten als unbedingt notwendig. Wenn sie jede Möglichkeit nutzten, um sich überhaupt zu berühren.

Jeden anderen hätte sie einfach geküsst und die Sache ein für allemal geklärt.

Aber hier ging es um Lee, er war vor allem anderen ihr bester Freund und das wollte sie nicht aufs Spiel setzen.

Auch nach all diesen Monaten erstaunte es Kara immer noch, dass jemand wie Lee Adama mit ihr befreundet sein wollte.

„Frak, ist das dein Ernst?"

Lee verdrehte die Augen. „Wolltest du dich vielleicht unter dem Bett verstecken?"

„Schon gut, schon gut", grummelte Kara und Lee konnte sich gerade noch auf seinen Sessel werfen bevor die Tür ein zweites Mal aufgerissen wurde.

„Wo ist sie?"

„Ich dreh ihr den Hals um."

Lee musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen, als er die drei jungen Männer sah, die sich nass und nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet in das Zimmer drängten.

„Wen sucht ihr denn?", fragte er unschuldig.

Einer der drei schwenkte eine Boxershort vor Lees Nase.

„Spar dir den Blödsinn, Lee. Das hier ist vor deiner Tür gelegen."

Lee sah sich mit übertriebener Geduld in dem kleinen Schlafraum um und zuckte mit den Schultern. Außer zwei Betten, einem Kasten und zwei Schreibtischen gab es keinerlei Möbel.

„Wenn du glaubst, dass man hier jemanden verstecken kann..."

Sonny blickte ein wenig unsicher, doch dann machte er ein paar Schritte herein und musterte das Zimmer. Nichts.

Er schaute unter das Bett. Nichts.

Zu guter Letzt riss er noch die Kastentür auf, doch auch hier war von der Übeltäterin keine Spur.

Enttäuscht zogen die drei jungen Männer ab.

Sofort, nachdem sich die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, sprang Lee auf und lehnte sich aus dem Fenster.

Kara hing mit fest verkrallten Fingern am Fensterbrett, ihre Beine baumelten drei Stockwerke über dem Boden und sie grinste ihn an.

Er grinste zurück.

„Los Lee, hilf mir wieder herein."

Er beugte sich über sie und blockierte so die Fensteröffnung, doch sicherheitshalber packte er ihre Handgelenke.

„Sag mir zuerst was das sollte!"

„Sonny hat mir mein Frühstück geklaut! Da musste ich mich doch irgendwie rächen."

„Und was haben dir die anderen beiden angetan?"

Kara wich seinem Blick aus. „Äh, ... eigentlich nichts. Ich war nur gerade so schön in Fahrt."

Lee verdrehte die Augen. „Du kannst so ein Kind sein, Kara, das ist unglaublich."

Mit Schwung hievte er sie in die Höhe, um ihr zurück in das Zimmer zu helfen, doch offensichtlich zerrte er ein wenig zu heftig.

Die beiden verloren das Gleichgewicht und kippten, begleitet von einem lauten Quietschen Karas, nach hinten.

Mit einem Krach knallten sie auf den Boden und Kara landete lang ausgestreckt auf Lee, ihre Nase nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem Kinn entfernt.

In der ersten Überraschung blieben beide reglos liegen und starrten sich an.

Dann spürte Kara wie sich seine Muskeln unter ihrem Bauch bewegten und ein angenehmer Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken.

Sie genoss die körperliche Nähe, sie konnte ihn sogar riechen, diese Andeutung von Schweiß und Seife und noch etwas anderem, das undefinierbar und doch unverwechselbar Lee war.

Einen Moment lang war sie in Versuchung sich noch enger an ihn zu schmiegen, doch zum Glück schaltete sich ihr Verstand rechtzeitig ein.

Das war LEE. Ihr bester Freund, den sie auf keinen Fall verlieren wollte. Ihre Freundschaft gehörte zu den besten Dingen in ihrem Leben.

Sie war eine der wenigen Sachen, die sie noch nicht verfrakt hatte und sie würde dafür sorgen, dass das so blieb.

Für Sex gab es hier genügend andere Männer.

Kara stützte sich auf ihre Hände und begann sich wegzurollen.

Bevor sie außer Reichweite war hob Lee die Hand zu ihrem Gesicht und ganz kurz glaubte sie er würde ihr über die Lippen streichen, doch er steckte ihr nur eine Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr.

Die kleine Berührung ließ ihren ganzen Körper erschauern und sie sprang eilig auf.

Hätte sie ihn angesehen, so hätte sie die Enttäuschung in seinen Augen gesehen.

„Jetzt, wo ich nahe genug dran war, du solltest dich wirklich mal wieder rasieren", sagte sie beinahe unfreundlich.

Lee schwieg einen Augenblick, dann grinste er und Kara wusste, alles war in Ordnung.

„Hey, Prüfungen in einer Woche, da kann ich mich um so was nicht kümmern. Es wundert mich, dass du Zeit hast für diesen Unsinn hier."

Kara hob in gespielter Reue die Arme. „Schon gut, ich war auf dem Weg zum Lernen."

Lees Blick folgte ihr bis sie die Tür hinter sich zuschlug. Erst dann erhob er sich und setzte sich wieder hinter seinen Schreibtisch.

Bevor er sich wieder seinen Büchern zuwandte, bemerkte er die kleine Beule unter seiner Bettdecke und er rollte mit den Augen.

Großartig, jetzt hatte er die Unterwäsche von fremden Leuten am Hals.

ENDE

Bunny: ich hoff es macht dir Spass!


	3. Chapter 3

**Karas Kindheit**

„Lee, wach auf! Lee! LEE!"

Lee kuschelte sich tiefer in sein Kissen und zog sich die Decke über die Ohren.

„Geh weg."

Er hatte zwar einiges an Ambrosia intus, aber niemand konnte ihm einreden, dass es bereits morgen war. Er konnte ja noch das Gegröle hören, das vom Gang hereinschallte.

„Jetzt steh schon auf!"

Lee wollte sich zur Wand drehen, als Larry ihm mit einem kräftigen Ruck die Decke wegriss.

„Kara hat ..."

Aufstehen war immer noch zuviel verlangt, aber immerhin weckte das Lees Interesse.

„Bricht sie jemandem die Knochen? Spritzt das Blut? Ist sie dabei jemanden zu ermorden? Wenn es nichts in der Kategorie ist, dann schlaf ich weiter", murmelte er.

Es war ein langer Abend gewesen, mit einer Menge Triad und noch mehr Ambrosia.

Lee hatte keine Ahnung wo Kara die ganze Zeit gewesen war. Wahrscheinlich bei irgendeinem jungen Kadetten, der das Glück hatte ihr zu gefallen. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und hinderte sich daran weiter über diese Möglichkeit nachzudenken.

Larry zog ihm auch noch das Kopfkissen weg. „Sie hat sich mit literweise Ambrosia in der Dusche eingesperrt."

Er zögerte einen Moment. „Es klingt als würde sie weinen."

„Kara ... weint?" Larrys Vermutung machte Lee hellwach. „Unsinn."

Kurz erwog er die Möglichkeit, dass Kara Larry geschickt hatte, um sich irgendwie dafür zu rächen, dass er sie vor drei Tagen mit kaltem Wasser überschüttet hatte.

Lee lächelte bei der Erinnerung daran. Sie war selbst schuld, sie hatte wortwörtlich gesagt, „egal wie, Lee, weck mich einfach auf!"

Ein Blick in Larrys Gesicht ließ ihn den Gedanken vergessen. Er kannte Kara, sie weinte nicht, aber trotzdem sprang er schleunigst aus dem Bett und zog sich Hose und T-Shirt über.

Sich den Schlaf aus den Augen reibend stolperte er hinter Larry her.

Vor der Dusche standen mehrere Kadetten und redeten auf die geschlossene Tür ein. Die Kommentare reichten von „Komm, Kara, du sitzt da jetzt schon seit Stunden drin!" bis zu „Mist, saufen kannst du auch woanders!", tatkräftig unterstützt von ein paar Fausthieben gegen die Tür.

Gerade als Lee sich nach vorne durchdrängte, knallte ein Gegenstand von innen dagegen und zersprang in einem klirrenden Geräusch. „Haut ab!"

Dabei war ein unterdrückter Schluchzer zu hören.

Lee zuckte zusammen, er konnte sich nicht vorstellen was Kara zum Weinen brachte. Sie gehörte zu den stärksten Menschen, die er kannte.

„Los Leute, verschwindet, ich mach das. Geht woanders duschen."

Murrend zogen die anderen ab, nicht ohne ein vereinzeltes „Ich hab ihre Allüren wirklich satt."

Lee klopfte leise gegen die Tür. „Kara? Kara, ich bins. Mach auf und sag mir was los ist."

Keine Antwort.

Er redete minutenlang auf sie ein, aber sie reagierte nicht.

Lee begann zu schwitzen, was wenn sie sich soviel Ambrosia hineingeschüttet hatte, dass sie gar nicht mehr in der Lage war, die Tür zu öffnen? Was, wenn sie ohnmächtig da drinnen lag?

Gerade, als er sich überlegte, ob er nicht irgendwie das Schloss aufbrechen könnte, hörte er sie murmeln.

„Lee, es ist alles okay, lass mich einfach in Ruhe."

Er zog eine leichte Grimasse. Alles okay, ja klar! Kara ging es ganz offensichtlich schlecht und statt zu ihm zu kommen wollte sie, dass er sie allein ließ.

Der Gedanke machte ihn traurig, aber egal was sie dachte, er konnte nicht einfach weggehen. Nicht bevor er gesehen hatte, dass sie zumindest halbwegs in Ordnung war.

Sie konnte doch nicht ernsthaft von ihm erwarten, dass er sie mitten in der Nacht im Duschraum liegen ließ, noch dazu voll mit Ambrosia!

„Keine Chance, Kara, ich rühre mich hier nicht von Stelle. Frak, ich bin dein bester Freund und das hört nicht auf, nur weil es dir einmal schlecht geht!"

Erleichterung durchfuhr ihn, als sich die Tür mit einem leisen Knacken öffnete. Kara stand vor ihm, eine Hand an der Wand abgestützt, in der anderen eine halbleere Flasche. Sie sah mitleiderregend aus. Ihre Haare waren zerzaust und ihre Wangen tränenverschmiert, aber was ihn am meisten beunruhigte, war der niedergeschlagene Ausdruck in ihren Augen.

Lee wusste nicht, was er erwartet hatte, aber diesen Anblick sicher nicht. Eine tobende Kara, eine aggressive Kara, eine übermütige Kara, all das kannte er, aber eine weinende Kara?

Sie starrte ihn einen Moment lang an und es sah aus als erwartete sie, dass er sich auf dem Absatz umdrehen würde, jetzt wo er gesehen hatte was für ein Verlierer sie war.

„Ich lebe noch. Zufrieden? Jetzt verschwinde."

Lee musterte sie wortlos, dann schloss er die Tür hinter sich mit einem Fußtritt und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu.

Sie wich zurück, aber Lee ließ sich davon nicht abhalten, und ohne ihre Proteste zu beachten nahm er sie in die Arme und drückte sie an sich.

Einen Augenblick lang wehrte sie sich, doch dann schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals und drückte ihr Gesicht gegen seine Brust.

„Kara, was ist denn los?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, aber der Griff ihrer Arme wurde fester und er spürte, dass sie zitterte.

Es erschütterte Lee, dass sie glaubte ihm nicht vertrauen zu können. Immer musste sie die Starke sein, nie konnte sie zugeben, dass es auch für sie leichter wäre sich manchmal an jemanden anzulehnen. Sie war so verflucht verschlossen was die wichtigen Dinge anging.

Ohne sie loszulassen, ließ er sich langsam auf den Boden fallen und zwang sie damit sich ebenfalls hinzusetzen. Er brauchte einen Augenblick, um den Gedanken zu verdrängen wie richtig sie sich in seinen Armen anfühlte. Sie war so warm und weich ...

„Kara, verrat mir was los ist!"

Sie schwieg noch einen Moment, dann brach es mit einem Schluchzen aus ihr heraus. „Meine Mutter ..." Unbewusst bewegte sie ihre Finger.

„Es war ein Unfall, sie.. sie war betrunken und sie ist vor einen Laster gerannt. Sie war sofort tot."

Entsetzt streichelte er ihr über die Haare, wiegte sie beruhigend hin und her.

„Ich habe sie geliebt..." er fühlte ihre Tränen in seiner Halsbeuge. „aber sie, sie hat mich gehasst. Sie wollte nie ein Kind und das hat sie mich oft genug spüren lassen. Ich war nichts als eine Last für sie."

„Ich bin sicher sie hat dich auch geliebt, auf ihre Weise."

Kara schüttelte den Kopf und ihre Miene verzerrte sich, als alte Erinnerungen hochkamen.

„Sie hat keine Gelegenheit ausgelassen, um mir zu zeigen wie nutzlos ich für sie bin. Ich bin es nicht wert geliebt zu werden. Ich hab mich so bemüht, aber," Kara schluckte, „es hat nichts geändert. Ich bin nun einmal ein Verlierer und jetzt kann ich ihr nie wieder etwas anderes beweisen."

Lee musste sich beherrschen, um sie nicht zu schütteln.

„Hör damit auf, Kara! Du bist kein Verlierer! Und sag nie wieder, dass du es nicht wert bist geliebt zu werden!"

Sie biss sich auf die Lippen und er konnte sehen, dass sie ihm nicht glaubte. Verzweifelt suchte er nach den richtigen Worten, er konnte nicht mit ansehen wie sie sich so quälte. Sie war wundervoll und es war nicht ihre Schuld, dass ihre Mutter das nicht erkannt hatte. Lee konnte nicht zulassen, dass sie sich etwas anderes einbildete.

Bevor Lee noch wusste was er sagen sollte, begann sie mit einer rostigen Stimme zu flüstern und Lee musste sich anstrengen, um ihre Worte zu verstehen.

„Wenn sie besonders viel getrunken hatte, dann ..." Wieder streckte und beugte sie unwillkürlich ihre Finger, „dann... Wenn sie besonders wütend auf mich war... sie hat mir als Strafe immer einen Finger gebrochen."

Kara schluchzte auf und jetzt fing sie ernsthaft an zu weinen. „Es hat ihr eine kranke Befriedigung gegeben mir wehzutun, und das hat mich mehr verletzt, als ein paar gebrochene Knochen. Das ist ein Schmerz an den man sich nie gewöhnt."

Lee schwieg betroffen und zog sie fester in seine Arme.

„Wenn ich allein war, nachts, ich habe oft genug geweint, aber niemals vor ihr. Ich habe ihr nie gezeigt, wie sehr es mir wehtat," Kara stockte, „Wenigstens bin ich ein tapferer Verlierer."

„Kara...", murmelte er hilflos und begann ihren Rücken zu streicheln. In ihm stieg ein solches Mitleid auf für dieses mutige kleine Mädchen, das er nie gekannt hatte und eine Wut auf diese unbekannte Frau, die ihn selbst erschreckte.

Er hielt sie mit den Armen fest umschlungen während sie weinte und weinte und er war sich sicher, dass er der Erste war, dem sie die Wahrheit über ihre Kindheit erzählt hatte.

„Sie hat mich nie geliebt..."

Es dauerte lange bis ihr Tränenstrom versiegte, und danach ließ sie ihn nicht los und auch Lee verharrte bewegungslos.

Nach einer Weile und nach kurzem Zögern platzte er schließlich heraus: „Ich kann deine Vergangenheit nicht ändern, aber für die Zukunft...

Ich bin dein bester Freund und ich will dass du weißt, dass sich das nie ändern wird. Ich werde immer für dich da sein."

Er wurde ein wenig rot, doch sie merkte es nicht, denn sie sah verlegen auf den Boden.

„Du bist auch mein bester Freund und ich werde immer für dich da sein."

Er konnte sehen, wie viel Mühe ihr dieses Geständnis bereitete und in seinen Augen machte es das nur noch wertvoller.

Sanft drehte er ihren Kopf zu sich und blickte sie forschend an.

„Besser?"

Sie nickte und er war erleichtert, dass die Kara, die er kannte wieder zum Vorschein kam.

Er schubste sie sachte weg und stand auf.

Kara packte ihn an der Hand, um ihn aus dem Duschraum zu ziehen, aber er bewegte sich nicht.

Er wollte, dass ihr klar war wie ernst er es gemeint hatte und dass sie wusste wie gerne er mit ihr zusammen war. Ihre Worte, dass sie es nicht wert war geliebt zu werden, klangen immer noch in seinen Ohren.

„Kara, in den Ferien, wir haben da so ein Haus am Meer. Möchtest du mit mir mitkommen? Du kannst meine Mutter kennen lernen und meinen kleinen Bruder."

Ganz kurz fürchtete er, sie könnte nein sagen, doch dann blickte sie mit tränenfeuchten Augen zu ihm auf und lächelte schief.

„Eine Chance dich in Badehosen zu sehen? Ich bin dabei."

FIN

Wie immer, ein Review freut mich.


	4. Chapter 4

**Apollo**

„Frühstück! Los, Kinder, kommt runter."

Lee versuchte gerade Kara aus dem Bett zu scheuchen, indem er ihre Fußsohlen kitzelte, aber als er die Stimme seiner Mutter hörte hielt er inne und zog eine Grimasse.

„Sie wird mich noch ein Kind nennen, wenn ich sechzig bin." Er klang ein wenig vorwurfsvoll, aber der warme Unterton in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören.

Kara schwang ihre Beine über die Bettkante und blinzelte in das Morgenlicht.

„Mir die Füße zu kitzeln ist ja auch sooo erwachsen", grummelte sie und stand auf. Mit einem Gähnen hob sie ihre Arme über den Kopf und streckte sich.

Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte sie, wie Lee schnell den Kopf abwandte und ein gewisses Gefühl der Enttäuschung machte sich in ihr breit.

Auch, wenn sie es nicht zugeben wollte, dass er nicht einmal einen Blick riskierte, wenn sie in Unterwäsche vor ihm stand, nagte an ihrem Selbstbewusstsein.

Sie hörte ein lautes Poltern auf der Treppe und im nächsten Moment steckte Zak den Kopf zur Tür herein. Im Gegensatz zu seinem großen Bruder hielt er es nicht für nötig sich die Sicht auf ihren Busen vorzuenthalten.

Kara zog sich schnell ein T-Shirt über den Kopf und funkelte die beiden Brüder an. „Schon mal was von Privatsphäre gehört?"

Zak riss seine Augen von ihr los und lachte fröhlich: „Guten Morgen! Ich wollte euch nur sagen, dass ihr euch beeilen sollt, sonst wird's zu heiß zum Laufen." Er drehte sich um und marschierte in Richtung Küche.

Lee blickte seinem Bruder mit einem Kopfschütteln hinterher. „Dir ist klar, dass Zak schwer in dich verliebt ist, oder Kara?"

Kara zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das hat nichts mit mir zu tun, das sind die Hormone. Er ist achtzehn. "

Lee setzte an ihr zu widersprechen, doch dann rollte er nur mit den Augen. „Los, gehen wir frühstücken."

Sie gingen die Treppe hinab in die gemütliche Küche und Kara setzte sich zu Caroline und Zak an den Esstisch, während Lee sich daran machte Kaffee einzuschenken.

Kara liebte es Caroline mit ihren Söhnen zu beobachten. Zak und Lee neckten sie zwar oft genug, aber es war nicht zu übersehen, wie sehr sie ihre Mutter bewunderten. Die liebevolle Art wie sie miteinander umgingen brachte Kara einige Male zum Schlucken und Erinnerungen daran, wie es in ihrem Elternhaus zugegangen war, kamen in ihr hoch. Lee war zu beneiden um diese Familie.

Caroline hatte sie als Freundin ihres Sohnes mit offenen Armen aufgenommen und Kara fiel nicht ein, wann sie sich das letzte Mal so wohl gefühlt hatte wie in diesem Haus, mit diesen Menschen.

„Also, Kinder was habt ihr heute vor?" Caroline legte scheinbar mit Absicht die Betonung auf „Kinder" und Kara versteckte ein Lächeln hinter ihrer Kaffeetasse, als Lee ein wenig die Stirn runzelte.

„Strandlauf", murmelte Zak und schob sich den letzten Bissen Eierspeise in den Mund.

Seine Mutter begann den Tisch abzuräumen und zwinkerte Kara zu: „Na dann bring die beiden mal auf Trab."

Die Sonne stand noch tief am Himmel, aber es war bereits drückend heiß, als die drei aus dem Haus kamen.

Lee rannte voran, seine Schritte waren gleichmäßig und zügig und Kara konnte nicht umhin ab und zu seine Rückseite zu beobachten, als sie ihm den gewundenen Pfad zum Meer folgte.

Die drei liefen in einträchtigem Schweigen hintereinander her und Kara fühlte wie jegliche Spannung von ihr abfiel bis nichts mehr übrig blieb, als das rhythmische Klopfen von Lees Füssen vor ihr und Zaks Atem hinter ihr.

Es dauerte beinahe eine Stunde bis sie den Strand erreichten und bis dahin war Kara völlig durchgeschwitzt und ziemlich außer Atem. Die schwüle Hitze und das ungewohnte Laufen auf dem Sand forderten ihren Tribut.

Wenn es nach ihr ginge, dann wäre es Zeit für eine kleine Abkühlung im Meer, aber sie kannte sich und wusste, sie würde nicht die erste sein, die eine Pause vorschlug. Sie stöhnte über sich selbst, manchmal war sie wirklich ehrgeiziger, als ihr gut tat.

Glücklicherweise stoppte Lee keine drei Minuten später und Kara ließ sich erleichtert in den heißen Sand plumpsen.

Zak fiel neben ihr auf den muschelübersäten Strand und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken den Schweiß von der Stirn, während Lee sich sein T-Shirt über den Kopf zog.

„Los Leute, ab ins Wasser!"

Kara kämpfte noch mit ihren Schuhbändern, als Lee sich bereits ins Meer warf.

Er tauchte unter, kam prustend wieder hoch und Kara, die ihn beobachtete fühlte sich plötzlich, als hätte ihr jemand einen Schlag in den Magen versetzt.

Er stand bis zum Bauch im Wasser, den Kopf hatte er zurückgeworfen und er hatte ein Lachen im Gesicht.

Kara ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten und versuchte wegzuschauen, aber es gelang ihr nicht.

Wie gebannt sah sie zu wie Wassertropfen in seinen Haaren glänzten und die Sonnenstrahlen auf seinem muskulösen Körper tanzten.

Sein Anblick löste etwas in ihr aus, eine Erinnerung bewegte sich am Rand ihres Bewusstseins, aber sie konnte nicht danach greifen.

Lee hob die Arme, um sich die nassen Haare aus dem Gesicht zu streichen und mit einem Mal wusste sie es.

Der Besuch im Museum von Caprica, die griechischen Statuen...

„Apollo!" platzte sie heraus. Zak drehte sich mit einem Grinsen zu ihr um und erschrocken erkannte sie, dass sie laut gedacht hatte. Frak!

„Hey Lee!" Kara stieß Zak den Ellbogen in die Rippen, aber natürlich ließ er sich davon nicht abhalten, sondern lächelte sie nur übermütig an.

„Hey Lee! Sieht aus als hätte sich die Zeit beim Trainieren gelohnt. Sie denkt du siehst wie Apollo aus!"

Lee kam langsam aus dem Wasser auf die beiden zu und Kara krümmte sich innerlich. Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich eine langsame Röte auf ihren Wangen ausbreitete.

„Apollo, hmm?"

Sie sah, dass ihm die Idee gefiel und dass es ihm Spaß machte wie peinlich berührt sie war. Sie fühlte immer noch die Hitze in ihrem Gesicht, aber sie war Kara Thrace und sie weigerte sich, den Blick zu senken.

Stattdessen schlüpfte sie aus ihrer Laufhose und ging ihm entgegen. Er grinste sie herausfordernd an. „Dir gefällt also was du siehst?"

Auch, wenn es Mühe kostete, sie erwiderte seinen Blick, aber dieses eine Mal war sie um Worte verlegen. Schließlich murmelte sie: „Lass dir das bloß nicht zu Kopf steigen, das muss die Hitze sein. Wahrscheinlich ein Sonnenstich."

Damit wandte sie sich ab und rannte ins Wasser. Sie fühlte seinen Blick, der sich in ihren Rücken bohrte und sie musste sich nicht umdrehen, um zu wissen, dass Lee immer noch grinste.

Kara tauchte unter und sie war dankbar für die Abkühlung ihrer heißen Haut und für die Möglichkeit ihre Verwirrung zu verbergen.

Natürlich blieb es ihr nicht erspart.

Die beiden Brüder neckten sie noch tagelang mit der Geschichte.

FIN

Wie immer freu ich mich über jedes Feedback :-)


	5. Chapter 5

**Der letzte Abend**

Kara blickte auf und sah den jungen Mann, der an der Bar stand und sie mit einem auffordernden Lächeln betrachtete. Sie erinnerte sich dunkel an ihn, er hatte schon einmal versucht, sie abzuschleppen. Major irgendwas...

Er war groß, mit kantigem Gesicht und normalerweise wäre er der perfekte Kandidat für eine Nacht unbekümmerten Sex gewesen. Heute jedoch wandte Kara die Augen ab, ohne auf seine offensichtliche Einladung zu reagieren.

Stattdessen packte sie die fast leere Ambrosiaflasche und füllte Lees Glas nach. Um sie herum herrschte ausgelassene Stimmung, es war der letzte Abend an der Akademie und nach dem Prüfungsstress der letzten Wochen gab es heute kein Halten mehr.

Lee kippte den Alkohol hinunter und für einen kurzen Augenblick sah sie ihn wieder vor sich wie bei der Abschlusszeremonie. Sie hatte beinahe fühlen können wie die Spannung von ihm abfiel, als er endlich sein heißersehntes Abzeichen erhalten hatte.

Lee „Apollo" Adama, Viperpilot der kolonialen Flotte... mittlerweile wusste sie, dass er darauf hingearbeitet hatte, seit sein Vater damals die Familie verlassen hatte.

Lee lehnte sich zurück und warf seinen Arm über die Lehne der Couch. Dabei streifte er wie unabsichtlich ihre Schulter und Kara musste sich bemühen die leichte Nervosität nicht zu beachten, die sie plötzlich überfiel.

Er war in einer merkwürdigen Stimmung, sie konnte es nicht genau beschreiben, aber irgendwie verhielt er sich anders und es rührte nicht nur vom Alkohol her.

„Ehrlich Kara, wie du in Geschichte durchgekommen bist, ist mir echt ein Rätsel."

Auf einmal spürte sie seine Finger ganz leicht über ihren Nacken streichen und eine angenehme Gänsehaut breitete sich auf ihrer Haut aus.

Fast unmerklich beugte sie sich ein wenig vor, um seiner Berührung zu entkommen und in einem Versuch sein unübliches Verhalten wieder in gewohnte Bahnen zu lenken, grinste sie ihn spöttisch an: „Hey, eine Nacht mit mir und ich musste Lieutenant Kramer praktisch dazu zwingen mir keine römische Eins zu geben."

Sie hatte zumindest einen kleinen Lacher erwartet, doch offensichtlich hatte ihr ironischer Kommentar seine Gedanken auf das Thema gebracht, dass sie vermeiden wollte, denn als sie zu ihm aufsah betrachtete er sie mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, den sie nicht deuten konnte, nicht deuten wollte.

Seine Augen waren auf ihr Gesicht fixiert, so dunkel, so konzentriert, so ... hungrig. Es fühlte sich an wie ein elektrischer Schlag und sie musste sich zwingen von ihm wegzusehen.

Er beugte sich weiter zu ihr und die Herausforderung in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören. „Bist du so gut?"

Kara wusste nicht, wie sie darauf reagieren sollte und auf der Suche nach Ablenkung griff sie mit zitternden Fingern nach ihrem Glas.

Lee lehnte sich ein wenig gegen sie und sie fühlte wie sein Atem die empfindliche Stelle unter ihrem Ohr streifte.

Sie zuckte zusammen und konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr das Glas entglitt und mit einem dumpfen Geräusch über den Boden rollte.

Ambrosia ergoss sich über ihre Beine und Kara sprang auf, froh über die Möglichkeit seiner Nähe zu entkommen.

„Frak, Lee!"

Er grinste ohne Reue zu ihr auf und als seine Worte leicht verwischt heraus kamen, erkannte sie, dass er betrunkener sein musste, als sie geglaubt hatte. „Frak. Das war die Richtung in die ich gedacht habe."

Kara, die bereits dabei war ihre Hose notdürftig abzuwischen, erstarrte und blickte ihn geschockt an. Es war nicht mißzuverstehen, was er andeutete und sie fühlte wie Panik in ihr aufstieg. Er wollte Sex mit ihr?

Einen Augenblick stand sie einfach nur da, mit einem Gefühl, als würde sie sich im freien Fall befinden und während der ganzen Zeit verließ sein Blick ihre Augen nicht eine Sekunde.

Dann schüttelte sie sich und fast mit Erleichterung ließ sie zu, dass Ärger sie überrollte und ihre Angst verdrängte. Wenigstens war das ein Gefühl, das sie kannte und es fiel ihr nicht schwer auf ihn wütend zu werden. Er hatte einfach so die Grenze überschritten und damit riskierte er ihre Freundschaft.

„Lee, was soll ..."

Aber er ließ sie nicht ausreden, sondern umschloss ihre Arme. Sein Daumen streichelte über die Innenseite ihrer Handgelenke und kleine Schockwellen schossen durch ihren Körper. Sanft zog er sie wieder zurück, diesmal auf seinen Schoss.

Sie wusste, sie musste sich wehren, musste einfach aufstehen und gehen, aber es fühlte sich so gut an, seine Hände auf ihrer Hüfte, in ihren Haaren.

Eine langsame Wärme breitete sich in ihr aus und da war dieser Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht, fast wie...Sehnsucht.

Mit einem Mal vergaß sie die Leute um sich herum, sie vergaß all die guten Gründe, warum sie das hier verhindern sollte, verhindern musste, alles worauf sie sich konzentrieren konnte war sein Körper, der sich gegen ihren presste, seine blauen Augen, die sich verdunkelten, als er immer näher kam.

Und dann senkten sich seine Lippen auf ihre und ihre Gedanken setzten aus. Er schmeckte wundervoll, genauso wie sie sich vorgestellt hatte, dass er schmecken würde und sie glaubte sie könnte nie genug von ihm bekommen.

Seine Finger wanderten zu der nackten Haut zwischen Hose und T-Shirt und als er sie dort streichelte, konnte sie ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken.

Sie war wie im Fieber, sein Geruch, seine Hände auf ihr, alles andere war vergessen und sie krallte ihre Fäuste in seine Haare, küsste ihn und gab jede Zurückhaltung auf. Die Art wie er reagierte machte sie glauben, dass er genauso verzweifelt nach ihr war wie sie nach ihm, aber sie wusste, dass musste sie sich einbilden.

Es dauerte eine Weile bis sie sich endlich von ihm zurückziehen konnte und als sie ihn ansah, lächelte er sie fast liebevoll an und mit einem Mal war die Furcht wieder da.

Kara löste sich von ihm und schlug seine Hand weg, als er nach ihr greifen wollte. Er sah so selbstbewusst, so ... glücklich aus und sein schwerer Atem verriet, dass ihr Gerangel auch an ihm nicht spurlos vorübergegangen war.

Sie konnte seinem Blick nicht stand halten. Sie drehte sich von ihm weg, auch wenn sie nichts lieber getan hätte, als sich wieder in seine Arme zu werfen, aber da war dieses Gefühl als würde sie keine Luft bekommen, es schnürte ihr geradezu den Hals ab.

„Kara..."

„Lee, hör auf. Ich kann das nicht. Du machst alles kaputt. Wenn, wenn wir das zulassen, dann wird es nie mehr wie vorher sein..."

Er griff wieder nach ihr, offensichtlich verstand er nicht, wovon sie redete und auf einmal überkam sie echte Panik und sie fauchte ihn an: „Lass die Finger von mir und such dir einen anderen One Night Stand!"

Sein Arm erstarrte auf halber Höhe und einen kurzen Moment lang dachte sie, er würde sie schlagen, doch dann ließ er nur seine Hand fallen.

„One Night Stand", flüsterte er und seine Kiefermuskeln krampften sich zusammen, als könnte er nicht glauben was er da hörte. Sie schluckte und wünschte sich er würde sie in den Arm nehmen und ihr sagen, dass sie mehr für ihn war. Wünschte sich er würde ihr versichern, dass er sie, Kara wollte und nicht nur irgendjemanden. Wünschte sich er könnte ihre Angst und ihre Zweifel vertreiben.

Doch als sie den Blick hob, hatte er einen eisigen Ausdruck im Gesicht und sie wusste, was auch immer sie sich wünschte, es würde nicht passieren.

„Du bist doch sonst auch nicht so wählerisch!"

Kara taumelte einen Schritt zurück, es war, als hätte er ihr einen Schlag in den Magen versetzt. Sie spürte wie sich Kälte in ihr ausbreitete und wie Tränen in ihren Augen aufstiegen aber sie konnte es nicht ertragen vor ihm zu weinen.

Abrupt drehte sie sich um und ohne die neugierigen Blicke der Umstehenden zu beachten, flüchtete sie aus der Bar.

Die eiskalte Luft traf sie unvorbereitet, aber sie fühlte es nicht, sie fühlte nur diesen Schmerz in ihrem Inneren, der immer mehr wurde und sie wollte ihn betäuben, aber sie wusste nicht wie.

Kara taumelte und ihre Knie wollten unter ihr nachgeben, doch bevor sie auf den Boden fiel spürte sie zwei kräftige Hände, die sie stützten.

Die Erleichterung ließ ihren Körper beben, sie drehte sich um und schmiegte sich an seine Brust. Sie wollte ihm erklären, dass ihr die Angst seine Freundschaft zu verlieren beinahe die Kehle abschnürte.

Dass sie noch nie eine Beziehung gehabt hatte, die länger als drei Wochen gedauert hatte, dass sie sich nicht so auf jemand anderen einlassen konnte. Dass sie wertlos war und dass sie das Ganze verfraken würde, es war nur eine Frage der Zeit. Und dann wäre gar nichts mehr zwischen ihnen und das würde sie nicht ertragen.

Sie öffnete den Mund, um ihm das zu sagen, doch als sie zu ihm aufblickte war es nicht Lees Gesicht, dass auf sie herabschaute, sondern das Gesicht des Majors, der sie den ganzen Abend angelächelt hatte.

Sie blickte über seine Schulter zum Eingang der Bar, doch Lee war nicht herausgekommen und sie erkannte, dass er ihr nicht folgen würde.

Kara starrte den jungen Mann an, der sie immer noch umfasst hielt und dann riss sie seinen Kopf zu sich herunter und küsste ihn.

Es war nicht unangenehm, aber sein Geruch, die Art wie er seine Zunge in ihrem Mund bewegte, das Gefühl seiner Haare unter ihren Händen, es war alles so falsch.

Und trotzdem, es half ihr den Schmerz zu betäuben, sie wollte nichts mehr fühlen, nicht darüber nachdenken, sie wollte einfach nur vergessen und so ließ sie zu, dass der Major seine Hand unter ihr T-Shirt bewegte.

Einfach nur vergessen...

Ein erstickter Laut ließ sie aufmerken und als sie den Kopf drehte erstarrte sie. Kara hatte geglaubt der Abend könnte nicht mehr schlimmer werden, aber sie hatte sich geirrt.

Lee stand in der Tür, er beobachtete sie und einen ganz kurzen Moment sah sie den gleichen Schmerz in seinem Gesicht, der in ihrem Inneren tobte, doch dann fiel es wie eine Maske über sein Gesicht. Alles was sie noch sehen konnte war so nahe an Hass, dass etwas in ihr zerbrach.

Kara wollte einen Schritt auf Lee zu machen, doch seine Miene war starr, eiskalt und bevor sie noch die Arme des Majors abgeschüttelt hatte, hatte er sich umgedreht und lief mit langen Schritten in die Dunkelheit.

Kara ließ sich auf den Boden fallen und schloss verzweifelt die Augen.

Sie hatte es geschafft. Sie hatte den Menschen vertrieben, der ihr am meisten bedeutete.

Lee war fort und jetzt war sie wieder allein.

FIN

bunny: danke für deine weiteren Reviews, freut mich, dass ich wenigstens 1 Leser hab :-)


End file.
